


Won't You Stay Til the AM?

by realeyesrealize



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: A tired Dan shows up at Phil's apartment after pulling an all-nighter to finish an essay. Fluff ensues.





	Won't You Stay Til the AM?

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash fic fest. Regarding the title, I saw the opportunity and I took it. AM by One Direction.

Phil had been boiling some water to make noodles when a quiet knock on the door startled him. He assumed it was Dan, although he always made sure to let Phil know he was coming over when he left campus. Phil checked his phone, sitting on the counter. No texts. 

“It’s me, Phil,” Dan’s voice came from the other side of the door. Phil opened the door and was greeted with a very tired-looking Dan, even more than what he’d looked lately, which was saying something. He was carrying a small duffel bag on his left shoulder. 

“Hey, you okay?,” Phil asked after a quick kiss. He took Dan’s bag and put it on one of the kitchen counters, assuming it was Dan’s laundry. 

“Yeah, just tired. Stayed up all night writing that essay I told you about.” Dan replied as he made his way to the sofa, not sparing a single second until he starfished on it. 

Phil swallowed his words. Dan’s fight with organization and self-discipline was a long lost battle. Phil had told him many a time to prepare things in advance, not to leave everything for the last minute. But, looking at Dan, laying on the sofa with his eyes closed and the bags underneath them oh-so-visible, he figured it wasn’t the best time to be a naggy boyfriend. 

“Well, why don’t you just stay there while I pop your laundry in the washing machine and finish making lunch? That sound good? We can watch some Buffy while we eat.” 

Dan nodded from his spot on the sofa, eyes still closed but a small smile on his lips. 

Phil rushed to start the washing machine. He finished making the chicken noodles–Dan’s favourite– and set them in two plates. It wasn’t until he set the plates on the coffee table, however, that he heard the small puffs coming from Dan’s mouth. It was a quiet sound, probably barely audible for the common ear, but after having heard it so many times, Phil could recognize the sound of Dan sleeping anywhere. 

His peaceful face tugged something in Phil’s heart. Dan appeared to be more and more stressed as the days passed, his eyes had been taken over by the dark circles under them, and he was constantly sighing, as if the weight of the world had been deposited on his shoulders and he was the only one who could carry it. 

In the middle of Phil’s silent contemplation, the old washing machine shook specially hard and woke Dan, who looked at Phil all bleary-eyed. 

“How long have I been sleeping?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“About fifteen minutes or so. C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Phil replied taking Dan’s hand and helping him get up. 

“What about lunch?” 

“It’ll still be there when we wake up. Naptime now, you need the rest.” 

They settled on Phil’s bed, cuddled up to each other. Phil kissed Dan’s temple as Dan’s breathing slowed down, peaceful, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the span of about ~40 minutes. I'm not that happy with the quality but it was my first time writing something in such a short amount so I'm forgiving myself (hope you do too). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
